


Settle Down With Me (And I'll Be Your Safety)

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Collars, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Gentle Dom David Rose, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Kneeling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Puppy Play, Spitroasting, Table Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: “Mmm, never mind,” David smiled against his mouth as he took the collar.Patrick grinned, straightening up, “Are you sure, David?” He feigned reaching for the novel, “I wouldn’t want you to miss the good part.” David’s hand wrapped around his wrist. He brushed his thumb over Patrick’s pulse point.“I’m sure,” David saidPatrick, David, and Ted have sex.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/Theodore "Ted" Mullens/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Settle Down With Me (And I'll Be Your Safety)

Patrick stepped out of the bathroom and stood in the doorway, taking the time to appreciate that they finally had a space that was all of theirs. David lay stretched out on the couch, a novel balanced on his knee. Ted was still washing up dinner from the sound of the singing and running water coming from the kitchen. Patrick ran his thumb over the engraving on the smooth metal in his hand as he made his way through the room. 

“I was reading that,” David protested as Patrick picked up his book and set it face down on the side table. “It was just getting to the good part- mpfh.” Patrick leaned down to kiss him, pressing a loop of black leather into his hands. “Mmm, never mind,” David smiled against his mouth as he took the collar.

Patrick grinned, straightening up, “Are you sure, David?” He feigned reaching for the novel, “I wouldn’t want you to miss the good part.” David’s hand wrapped around his wrist. He brushed his thumb over Patrick’s pulse point.

“I’m sure,” David said, the dark look in his eyes sending a shiver down Patrick’s spine. David stood, dropping a throw pillow on the ground, “kneel, puppy.” David held his eyes as Patrick sunk to his knees. Heat pooled low in his gut as David reached down to cup his jaw, “good boy.”

David wrapped the collar around his neck, tags clinking together in the quiet of the afternoon as he fastened the buckle. Patrick felt something in him settle, pressure falling away with the familiar weight on his throat. David slid his fingers beneath the leather, testing the tightness even though he buckled it on the same notch every time. “Does this feel okay?”

Patrick nodded, leaning into his hand. He didn’t need to speak; he was David’s puppy. David would make sure he was safe. Patrick curled his toes and sunk further into the carpet.

“Stay,” David said, brushing his thumb over Patrick’s cheek. He grabbed a wooden chest from the corner, setting it on the floor next to the coffee table. David lifted Patrick’s [ pup hood ](https://www.mr-s-leather.com/puppy-park/neoprene-puppy-hoods/neoprene-k9-hood-royal), black neoprene with royal blue accents, from the chest. He ran his hand through Patrick’s curls, pushing them back from his face before sliding the hood over his head. 

“Such a cute puppy,” Ted said as he came around the couch to greet them.

“Mmm, he is,” David hummed in agreeance. Patrick grinned, tipping his head back as David adjusted the material around his chin. 

“Dishes are clean,” Ted leaned in to kiss David’s cheek, reaching down to curl a hand over Patrick’s shoulder. He squeezed lightly. _Thank you._ It had been Patrick's turn to cook.

“Thanks, Honey,” David said, “you’re welcome to join us.” They were all together, but this piece of Patrick belonged to David.

“I’ll go get changed,” Ted said, with a lopsided smile, thumb sweeping beneath the collar of Patrick’s button down. “be good for David.” 

David smiled, soft and indulgent, “Patrick’s always good for me.” Patrick’s chest swelled at the praise, desire curling in his stomach. 

David knelt in front of him, reaching out for his shirt. He undid the buttons with practiced motions, golden rings glinting in the sun. David’s hands were warm through the fabric of Patrick's t-shirt where they brushed against his chest. David slid the open shirt down his arms, pulling the tee over his head. 

“Beautiful,” David said, fingers trailing over Patrick’s skin. He lifted a dark blue, leather bulldog [ harness ](https://www.mr-s-leather.com/leather/leather-harnesses/dark-room-bulldog-harness-blue) from the box and buckled it in place. David set his palm flat over Patrick’s sternum, hooking two finger’s through the metal ring at its center. Patrick's heart thumped, wild, pulse rushing in his ears as David tugged him forward to press their foreheads together. 

“There you are,” David said softly, bringing his other hand up to cup Patrick’s jaw. He slid his thumb beneath the hood’s muzzle, running it over Patrick’s bottom lip. “You were so good, bringing this to me. I’m so proud of you for asking for what you needed.” His hand slid down Patrick’s neck to curl around his throat. “I’m going to take such good care of you, Honey.”

Patrick whined, shifting as his cock twitched in his jeans at the promise in his voice. David grinned, eyes flickering down. He pressed a kiss to Patrick’s forehead before reaching into the chest for his black leather mitts.

“Paw,” David said, tapping the back of his left wrist. Patrick lifted it as David slid the mitt onto his hand. They left his hands curled loosely into fists, encased in padding so he could more comfortably put weight on his knuckles. 

Patrick’s breath hitched as David slid his hand down Patrick’s chest. He paused against Patrick’s stomach, scratching his fingers through the light trail of hair leading beneath his jeans. David pulled away completely. His hands closed over Patrick’s knees to slide, tortuously slow, up his inner thighs. Patrick let out a cut off moan as David cupped his bulge, squeezing lightly.

“Does that feel good, Honey?” he asked, curling his other hand around the nape of Patrick’s neck.

Patrick bucked his hips in response, needing more friction on his dick. David hadn’t told him to stay still. He leaned forward to rest against David’s chest as he rut into his hand. He wasn’t sure how long David let him grind against his palm before he was being tugged away by a firm pull on the back of his harness. Patrick let out a whine, but sunk back onto his heels.

“Not yet, puppy,” David said, squeezing the nape of his neck lightly before reaching for Patrick’s jeans. He unzipped his fly, patting his side of Patrick’s hip, “up.” Patrick lifted onto his knees, so David could work his pants and boxers down his thighs. Patrick groaned as his cock sprung free, jutting hard and heavy from his body. David made an appreciative hum, cupping his dick for far too brief a moment before moving on.

“Hands and knees, Patrick.” David lifted his legs, one then the other, to get his bottoms the rest of the way off. He set the throw pillow back onto the couch, pulling a set of black knee pads from the chest. _Yes, they’re necessary, Patrick._ David skated his fingers up the soles of his feet as he slid them on, Patrick twitched at the sensation.

David pulled one of his tail plugs from the chest, setting it and the lube on the coffee table. It wasn’t the biggest one they used and Patrick almost opened his mouth to remind David he could take more. The soft stretch of his hood stopped him, the gentle weight of leather wrapped around his throat, his chest. There was a reason he asked for this today. The endless pushing himself to do better, his need for control, got to be too much. It twisted sex into something he needed to be good at to feel wanted. David put a collar around his throat and made him feel. Pleasure, touch, desire: that was all that mattered. 

David watched him work through it, dark eyes that knew him, saw into his very soul. His mouth twisted into a happy, proud line. “Such a good boy,” David said, hand running over Patrick’s shoulders, over the planes of his back. His fingers drifting over the leather straps, voice reverent, “you don’t have to worry about anything, I know what you need, puppy. I’ve got you.” He tugged lightly on Patrick’s harness, “come here, Honey.” 

Patrick curled up in his lap; David ran his hands over Patrick’s body. Patrick pushed his face into the soft curve of David’s stomach, nuzzling his sweater as David toyed with his nipples. He was keening softly, spine arched into the sharp twist of _painpleasure_ when he heard Ted’s footfalls on the carpet.

“Hi there,” Ted’s voice was friendly, but not overly familiar and Patrick knew before he rolled over that he would be standing there in his scrubs.

“Hi,” David ran his hand over Patrick’s hip, “puppy, say hi to Ted.”

“Hey big guy,” Ted crouched down, holding out his hand. Patrick pushed into his chest, harder than he usually let himself fall into Ted’s arms at the end of the day. Ted was strong enough to catch him. 

Patrick breathed in the clean citrus scent of their body wash, the lavender oil from their dryer balls, something warm and musky that was just Ted. There were two fine creases in his scrub top from where it sat folded in the dresser. Visceral, overwhelming fondness swelled in Patrick’s chest, because while David hung most things straight out of the washer, Patrick found a soothing rhythm in the repetitive folding. Patrick knew Ted had them clean both ways. This was intentional, because Ted was always intentional in his love for them. _You take care of me too, Patrick._

“Honey, Ted’s going to check you out now,” David said, sliding his hand over the curve of Patrick’s ass. Patrick could hear them bickering, light and fond over his head, but he wasn't really processing the words, lost in the familiar cadence of their voices.

“I’m already checking him out, babe.”

“Oh my god, obviously, that’s not what I meant, Ted.” 

Ted lifted Patrick onto the coffee table, an effortless motion that sent a pulse of arousal through him every time. The table was a sturdy, custom piece Jake made for their anniversary on the condition that he be allowed to help test it. It was the exact right height to put Ted’s groin at eye level. 

Patrick leaned forward to nose the bulge in his pants. Patrick whined, he wanted to get his mouth on him, but the muzzle of his hood was in the way.

“Ted,” David guided his legs apart; Patrick shuddered as he felt David nose his inner thigh, “can you-” Ted’s fingers were already there, moving around the hood to unsnap the muzzle. 

“Oh, fuck, Patrick,” Ted groaned as Patrick nuzzled his clothed cock, mouthing sloppily at the fabric. He met Patrick’s eyes, cupping the nape of his neck as he pulled Patrick closer and held him there. Patrick moaned as Ted thrust lightly, grinding against his face. His nose was smushed into Ted’s hip, the scent of him heady and masculine. Patrick couldn’t do much more than drool and pant.

Patrick moaned as David nipped at the crease of his thigh. He mouthed the tender skin before sucking hard. Patrick heard the familiar click of the lube; David’s fingers warming it. Patrick whined as David rubbed them over his rim, arousal twisting through him. His cock twitched where it hung, heavy and hard, in the air beneath him.

Ted pulled away only long enough to tug his pants down his hips. Gravity did the rest and they fell to the floor. Patrick leaned forward to mouth at his shaft. David slid two fingers into him, Patrick gasped and Ted fed his cock into his mouth. Patrick took a breath through his nose, swallowing him eagerly. 

“Good boy,” David praised, hand smoothing over the curve of his ass before he bit down, “just like that, Honey.” He let his jaw fall open as David sucked marks into his skin, relaxing his throat for Ted’s cock. David stretched his hole, fingers brushing over his prostate as they thrust.

“Ted,” David said, and a shock of want shot through him at the commanding tone of his voice, “come here please.” Ted pulled out, head of his cock dragging over Patrick’s tongue. He moaned softly at the salty, masculine taste.

“Hi puppy,” David said, running a hand over the side of his face. Patrick pushed into his hip, whining when he realized David was still fully clothed. “Ted’s going to fuck you now,” David’s fingers slid beneath his chin, tipping his head back to meet his eyes, “you’re going to be a good boy for me. You’re not going to come.” Patrick blinked once, long and slow. Yes. Fuck yes. 

David nodded at Ted without breaking eye contact, “such a good boy, Patrick.”

Ted’s hand curled over his hip as the other guided his cock into Patrick’s hole, “fuck, babe, you feel so good.” 

Patrick let out a cut off moan as Ted pushed in. David’s thumb swept over his bottom lip, wet with drool and pre-cum. Patrick sucked it into his mouth, curling his tongue over the rough pad of it. His nail was smooth with dark polish. 

Ted thrust into him, hands tight on Patrick’s hips.

“Do you want to suck me off, Honey?” David asked, fingertips brushing over his cheek. He wanted David to fuck his face, but anything that got David’s dick in his mouth was going to feel good. Patrick groaned around his thumb, arching his spine to meet Ted’s thrusts. 

“Mmm, okay, puppy,” David pulled his joggers down and slid out of his sweater. Patrick was unsurprised to find he had gone without boxers. “Oh my god, Patrick,” David groaned as he sucked his cock into his mouth. Patrick met his gaze, tongue rubbing just beneath the head, but making no effort to move otherwise. 

David smiled, thrusting lightly, “that’s right, Honey, it’s my job to do the work, isn't it?” Patrick let his eyes flutter closed as David’s hands cupped his head on either side, holding him up. Ted squeezed his hips in acknowledgement, thrusting into his hole while David did the same to his mouth. 

Patrick knelt between them and let himself feel it: the bite of Ted’s nails on his skin, the velvet smooth weight of David’s cock on his tongue, the press of leather around his chest, sparks of pleasure as Ted’s cock slid over his prostate. They were loud in the quiet of the stone cottage they had bought together, the rhythmic movement of skin and sounds of pleasure drawn from bodies.

“Fuck, Patrick,” Ted grunted, “I’m so close, babe.” Patrick hummed in acknowledgment and David gasped, hips stuttering. Patrick opened his eyes; he did it again. David’s stomach quivered, cock pulsing in his mouth.

“Oh my god, Patrick,” he groaned, thrusting a few more times as Patrick licked and hummed around him. David came with a moan, spilling over Patrick’s tongue. Patrick swallowed greedily, letting David’s over sensitive cock fall from his mouth. A string of cum dripped down his chin. “Puppy,” David said, reverent. He leaned down to kiss him, muffling Patrick’s soft sounds of pleasure as Ted’s thrusts grew harder, more erratic.

Ted finished with a low grunt, hands tight on Patrick’s waist as his hips stilled. David passed him something. Patrick only realized what it was as Ted replaced his cock with the tail plug. He gasped, the plug stretching his sensitive rim as Ted slid it into place. 

Ted ran a soothing hand over his hip, “good boy, taking it so well.”

David hummed in agreeance, “and good boys get treats.” He lifted Patrick off the table, settling on the couch. Patrick lay on his back with his head in David’s lap. His knees were bent, one against the back of the couch, the other falling open so it rest on the cushion.

Ted came back with one of the chewy, salted caramel topped brownies he had baked for game night with Stevie, Alexis, and Twyla. They were Patrick’s favorite; he hadn’t realized there were any left. 

“David saved one for you,” Ted said, giving their husband a soft smile. He handed him the plate and settled between Patrick’s legs.

David broke a piece off with his fingers, caramel running over them, “you’re always so busy taking care of everyone else.” Ted’s hand slid up his thigh, along his hip bone. David held the chocolate to his lips. 

Patrick opened his mouth, allowing David to feed him the brownie bite by bite. Ted wrapped a lubed hand around his cock, stroking him slowly. Lazy, decadent, pleasure pooled in his belly as he sucked caramel from David’s fingers.

“Come whenever you want, Honey,” David said, smoothing a sticky thumb over his bottom lip. Ted tightened his grip, twisting on the upstroke. David held another bite to his mouth; Patrick let him in. 

He came with a muffled groan, spine arching off the couch as his orgasm pulsed through him. He turned and buried his face in David’s stomach as Ted stroked him through it. Patrick whined with over-sensitivity as the friction on his cock became too much and Ted let go. 

Patrick slumped against them, boneless. 

Ted’s hands returned a moment later, wiped clean, as he eased Patrick’s knee pads off and stretched his legs out, “you were so good babe.” Patrick gave him a sleepy smile, flexing his foot against Ted’s thigh.

David undid his mitts, rubbing the stiffness out of his wrists and fingers, “does everything feel okay?” Patrick nodded. They worked his hood over his head and undid the buckles on his harness. 

Patrick sat in David’s lap, head against his shoulder. David ran a hand through his curls, blunt nails scratching over his scalp. 

“Here, babe,” Ted passed him a water bottle and Patrick took a sip. “Do you need anything else?” 

Patrick shook his head, clearing his throat, “just you.” 

David pressed a kiss to Patrick’s temple, lifting his other arm, “come here, Ted.” Ted grinned, grabbing the throw from the back of the couch. He lay on the other side of David’s chest, wrapping the blanket around them.

David grimaced, “Mmm, Ted, no. We’re way too sticky for that.” Patrick snorted, reaching out to hold someone’s hand. His eyes were closed, but he was pretty sure it was David. 

“Good thing it’s your turn to do laundry, then,” Patrick said, squeezing his hand lightly. Ted laughed and Patrick felt him move, then a brush of lips against his own. 

The tags of Patrick’s collar clinked together, soft, in the quiet room. David’s heart beat steady beneath his ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very, very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
